


Как во сне

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Коннор в светлой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, в темных брюках, босой стоял у расплывающегося кресла на фоне светлого пятна окна. Держал в руке книгу, заложив страницу пальцем вместо закладки, и молча, все так же молча смотрел на Гэвина.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Как во сне

***  
Коннор читал книгу.   
Сидел рядом, на диване, и потрепанный временем томик удобно лежал у него в руке. Гэвин засмотрелся на белые пальцы, ярко выделяющиеся на желтоватых страницах, перевел взгляд на лицо Коннора и в который раз подивился темным ресницам, что отбрасывали тени ему на скулы, захотел запустить пальцы в растрепанные волосы… и в груди у него томительно сдавило от нахлынувшей нежности.   
Он потянулся к Коннору и едва сумел остановиться — ему слишком хотелось до него дотронуться. 

Но Коннору наверняка не понравится, если Гэвин будет мешать.

Тогда он просто подсел ближе. Тихо, не претендуя, просто прижался плечом и бедром, чувствуя ответное тепло через одежду. Гэвин сцепил руки и глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза — вот сейчас ему ничего больше и не надо было, просто сидеть вот так, чувствуя, как темный пустой колодец внутри него медленно наполняется светом и неодиночеством.  
Всего-то… 

Коннор пошевелился, перелистнул страницу и наткнулся локтем на руку Гэвина. Он повел плечом, и Гэвин тут же вскинулся и открыл глаза. Он сразу понял, что Коннору что-то не нравится.   
Откуда-то он всегда это знал, нутром чуял, как говорил порой его отец, пока они еще жили одной семьей.   
А Коннор почти незаметно поджал губы и, даже не захлопнув, а аккуратно прикрыв томик, неторопливо встал. Гэвин многое бы отдал, чтобы Коннор пошел… да куда угодно: на кухню, в спальню, в ванную! Но Коннор, даже не взглянув на Гэвина, просто пересел в кресло у окна и снова открыл книгу. Молча, не говоря ни слова, весь в солнечных лучах, белых и золотых, сияющий и недосягаемый.

Боль тонкой крепкой нитью прошила его изнутри, и Гэвин застонал сквозь зубы, комкая рубашку. Он рванул ворот, рассыпая пуговицы, и хотел, очень хотел сдержаться, но не смог. Слова ядовито вспенились у него внутри, поднялись и хлынули, обжигая язык и рот:  
— Коннор! Коннор, посмотри на меня.  
Тот только поднял бровь.  
— Коннор! — закричал Гэвин. — Все должно быть не так!

Коннор наконец закрыл книгу, держа белый палец среди страниц как закладку, и поднял на Гэвина взгляд. Лицо его ничего, совершенно ничего не выражало, словно он опять стал машиной. Гэвин никогда не видел его равнодушным, но сейчас точно знал — внутри тот пуст.  
И Гэвину вдруг захотелось Коннора ударить! Разбить руки о его застывшее в вежливом равнодушии лицо, оживить его, расцветить своей кровью, которая просто кипела в венах.

— Мне надоело, Коннор. Правда, это конец. На хрен, мы расходимся!  
Коннор моргнул, и в его глазах что-то изменилось, он посмотрел на Гэвина внимательно, не моргая, словно бьющее из окна солнце ему совершенно не мешало.   
И все еще не произнес ни слова.  
— Ты меня слышишь? Мне тяжело с тобой, Коннор. Я так больше не могу. Мне с тобой холодно, — добавил Гэвин тише.

Он уже не ждал ответа, просто глядел, не отрываясь, в темные Конноровы глаза, и видел там…   
А что, собственно, он видел? Внимание? Ну да, наверное, ему должно быть приятно, что Коннор так внимательно его слушал, но вот отдачи от него не было.  
И никаких других чувств не было тоже.

Это завернуло боль в груди жгутом, обожгло изнутри, и Гэвин закричал:  
— Мне с тобой плохо! Мы не трогаем друг друга! Когда ты в последний раз меня обнимал? Коннор, когда?!

Гэвин кричал изо всех сил, но звук получался каким-то тихим, несерьезным. Он старался: втягивал воздух, набирал его в легкие до предела и, сгибаясь, выдавливал из себя крик! Он был почти в панике, ему казалось, что если сейчас у него не получится крикнуть достаточно громко — Коннор совсем ничего не поймет! И он старался снова и снова, но звуки из его горла вырывались слабые; он почти задыхался, словно был под водой, и все вокруг вязло в ней, просто умирало.  
И Коннора он явно не впечатлил — тот продолжал стоять у кресла и смотреть: все так же не произнося ни слова.

И Гэвин устал. Не физически — он морально вдруг выдохся, закончился.

Гэвин замолчал, отвернулся, опустошенный, и увидел себя в зеркале. В полный рост: в разорванной на груди рубашке, под которой белела майка, в темных джинсах, со значком у пояса. Все как обычно, и в то же время иначе. Отстраненно.  
«Интересно, неужели все вокруг могут кричать только так — задыхаясь, едва выдавливая из себя эти тихие, жалкие звуки?» — подумал Гэвин равнодушно.  
А Коннор, словно кукла, все еще молчал и смотрел на него, замерев у проклятого окна. Но сейчас он словно отдалился, и свет вокруг стал рассеянным, не таким ярким.   
Гэвин расслабился и отвлекся, потому что между ними вдруг проскочила маленькая белка с облезлым серым хвостом. И зависла.

Гэвин уставился на нее, медленно парящую в воздухе, а с заросшей зеленой травой земли прыснуло в разные стороны еще несколько белок — таких же мелких и облезлых.  
— Только одна! — сказал Гэвин и одобрительно кивнул, когда белки стали по одной исчезать. — И никаких ножниц, — добавил он строго и посмотрел налево, где уже раскачивалось без ветра раскидистое дерево.

Аллея с огромными, стоящими в ряд кленами уходила вдаль, плавно изгибаясь под серым безрадостным небом. Ближайшее дерево вдруг накренилось, зашумело светло-зеленой листвой и медленно повалилось на соседнее.  
А оно, как в принципе домино, стало заваливаться дальше. Ярко-желтые листья сорвались с его ветвей при ударе о землю и облаком закружились, разлетелись по аллее. И тут же следующее дерево, с кроваво-алой кроной, покачнулось и стало медленно падать… 

Гэвин едва оторвался от засыпанной яркими листьями аллеи и обернулся. Белки скакали вокруг него, и кто-то щелкал ножницами под сварливое увещевание:  
— Не надо ножницы брать, опасно это, пока нет привычки. Никто белок ножницами не протыкает, белки живые. И людей тоже не надо протыкать ножницами, ясно? Это больно. Очень больно. Убить можно, с кровью-то… 

А Гэвин снова смотрел на застывшего среди этого абсурда Коннора. Тот, в светлой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, в темных брюках, босой стоял у расплывающегося кресла на фоне светлого пятна окна. Держал в руке книгу, заложив страницу пальцем вместо закладки, и молча, все так же молча смотрел на Гэвина.  
Не отводя серьезных темных внимательных глаз.  
Пока где-то не запищала чертова белка, проткнутая насквозь ножницами.

***  
Будильник на телефоне надрывался уже около минуты, постепенно наращивая громкость, когда Гэвин наконец его услышал. Он оторвал голову от влажной подушки и мазнул пальцем по экрану, а потом со стоном распрямил затекшие руки и ноги.   
Он снова спал, согнувшись, скрутившись в зажатый комок и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Поэтому во сне, видно, и задыхался — никак не мог крикнуть по-человечески, а сипел что-то стремное.  
Сипел Коннору, с которым наконец решил расстаться в этом гребаном пустом дурацком сне.   
Только во сне, потому что в реальности они, конечно, не то что не расстались, они даже не встречались.

Иногда — довольно часто в последнее время — Гэвин представлял, что так будет не всегда. Что однажды, совсем скоро, он наберется смелости… Наглости, он наберется наглости, зачем ему смелость, он же не трусит, это было бы глупо!  
Так вот, он наберется наглости и предложит Коннору замутить кое-что. Ну, предложит встречаться. Ну хоть раз встретиться!

Дальше Гэвин еще не определился, ведь он не знал, какой будет реакция Коннора. Тот может согласиться сразу, а может для начала спросить, что это вообще означает. Или сразу все поймет и пошлет Гэвина на хрен.  
Не потому, что они как-то по особенному срутся, нет, в последнее время как раз-таки их отношения стали вполне нормальными. Коннор может послать его, Гэвина, просто потому, что не заинтересован.

Гэвин застонал, рывком повернулся на другой бок и представил, как Коннор меряет его взглядом, и в нем нет ни презрения, ни злости, а только спокойное внимание. Как во сне.   
— Я не заинтересован в вас, детектив.  
— Ну я же просил, — не к месту может вырваться у Гэвина, и тогда Коннор повторит:  
— Я в тебе не заинтересован, Гэвин. Просто иди на хрен сразу.  
И Гэвин пойдет.

Так себе сценарий, если честно.  
И пока Гэвин еще не набрался наглости и молчал, иногда ему снились вот такие сны.  
Но лучше бы не в такой день. Не сегодня.

Гэвин повернулся на спину, потянулся и уставился на люстру с лопастями вентилятора. Темная нить паутины плавно взлетала на легком сквозняке.  
Гэвин вспомнил тот самый, первый сон, который приснился ему сразу после возвращения Коннора в департамент.

Гэвин стоял на берегу. Далекие пальмы уныло развесили почти белые под палящим солнцем верхушки, желтый песок темнел у кромки набегающих волн. Море было сине-зеленое, как на обработанных снимках в интернете, и с берега в него выдавался длинный деревянный пирс.   
Темно-серого неокрашенного дерева, с тонкими изогнутыми перилами, он вдавался далеко за линию берега, и Гэвин шел по нему все дальше и дальше, держа Коннора за руку.

В том сне им было еще слишком далеко до сегодняшнего расставания, и они улыбались друг другу.

А потом Гэвин обернулся и увидел, как на горизонте, на краю огромного свода неба собираются клубящиеся тучи с желто-оранжевыми тревожными внутренностями. В лицо ему ударил сырой порыв ветра, и тучи с огромной скоростью помчались к морю. Налетели, заволокли все небо. Нависли прямо над головой.

Сердце у Гэвина колотилось где-то в горле, и он хотел уже бежать, спасаться, но тут Коннор заступил ему дорогу, улыбнулся и обнял. Теплые глаза оказались очень близко, и он закрыл Гэвина и от неба с тяжелыми тучами, и от ветра, гнущего тонкие пальмы, и от летящих брызг беснующегося под пирсом моря.  
В Гэвине не осталось места для страха или переживаний, ведь все вокруг было Коннором. И когда ветер стих, а облака исчезли, словно не бывало, Гэвин отстранился, но не отнял руки — переплел с Коннором пальцы и… проснулся.   
И застонал от разочарования: это был только сон!   
Чудесное ощущение взаимности, теснившееся в груди, оказалось пустышкой. Гэвин вспоминал его целый день, поглядывая на реального Коннора, и никак не мог понять, почему увидел его во сне. 

Он понял это немного позже.

***  
Стоя под душем и смывая следы последнего отвратительного сна, Гэвин с разочарованием подумал, что ни разу за все время ему не приснилось ни одного поцелуя с Коннором. Только встречи, только взгляды или касания. Кажется, за все время их «сонного романа» они и не поговорили ни разу.  
Сейчас Гэвин был уверен, что и не поговорят.

Он, вообще-то, не верил во всякую херню про души, сны и озарения, несмотря на то, что вырос среди всей этой… эзотерики.   
Когда отец ушел, и они остались вдвоем с матерью, та постепенно упала в мистицизм и оккультизм, стала раскладывать Таро, жечь свечи и, раскуривая косячок, разглагольствовать о непознанном.   
Она любила сидеть на тахте, скрестив ноги, с распущенными волосами, звеня браслетами на исхудавших руках, и рассказывать мелкому Гэвину о вселенной, как сама ее понимала, и о теории единения душ.  
У Гэвина из всего этого накура только и осталось в памяти, что сны — это путешествия души. И если ты с кем-то во сне трахаешься, значит, это твоя душа развлекается. Не так приземленно, конечно, но кто ты такой, чтоб ее осуждать?  
По всему выходило, что его душа по ночам крутила роман с душой Коннора — вот смех-то, — а сегодня они как раз разлетелись по своим вселенным, потому что Гэвин стал Коннору неинтересен.  
Блядь. Сплошное разочарование.

Крутить в голове сон по новому кругу не было никакого желания, поэтому Гэвин сделал воду потеплее и решительно взялся за член. С юности усвоил — подрочишь, и проблемы уже не выглядят такими серьезными.  
Херня, конечно, но, действительно, чтоб и не подрочить?.. 

На работу он уже опаздывал, слишком расслабился: подрочил, да еще и помечтал, а потом просто стоял под прохладной водой и ждал, пока она смоет его нисхера плохое настроение.  
И вода, кажется, справилась, хоть и не до конца, так что на работу Гэвин сорвался пусть голодный, но не мрачный. 

Машину вел сам, срезал, где можно, а где нельзя ехал на предельно допустимой скорости, так что в департамент прибыл вовремя, не опоздал. Ну, почти — прошел через турникет, едва на табло высветилось ровно семь утра.

И сразу же впечатался взглядом в Коннора. Это было как проклятье какое-то — каждый день, входя в опенспейс, в первую очередь Гэвин замечал Коннора. Или его отсутствие.  
Сейчас, когда они стали работать в одной связке, стало тяжелее. Реорганизация, мать ее. Если раньше Гэвин мог взять свои дела и свалить, рыть по ним в одиночестве, теперь детективов объединили в одну команду и иногда… довольно часто, честно сказать, на расследования или опросы свидетелей и потерпевших Гэвин выезжал с Коннором.

— Рид, сюда давай, только тебя и ждем, — проворчал Андерсон, разложив перед собой бумаги.  
— Лейтенант, — протянул в ответ Гэвин, подкатывая свое кресло, — в департаменте давно используются планшеты, а ты все с бумагами носишься. Старье.  
— Тебя не спросил, — отбрил Андерсон. — Как ночная смена оставила, так и носимся, понятно? А если ты закончил со своим охрененно важным мнением, мы начнем. Не возражаешь?  
Рид только рукой повел. Новые дела он любил.  
Не любил только, когда его посылали на место преступления вместе с Коннором.

— Ну почему я-то опять? — спросил он напористо, едва совещание закончилось. — Давай, я сам сгоняю, опрошу там всех, я справлюсь!  
— Справишься, ага, — Андерсон посмотрел на него с неодобрением. — Там в свидетелях андроид, ты что, дело не читал? Тебя на его опрос, что ли, ставить? Займешься дамочкой. А Коннор андроидом.  
— Так, может, пусть он всех и опрашивает? — Гэвин встал и недовольно оттолкнул кресло бедром. — Раз такой продвинутый!  
— Вы же знаете, детектив, что у меня прокачаны навыки допроса андроидов, но не людей. — Голос Коннора раздался из-за спины, и Гэвин не удержался и вздрогнул, оглянулся. — Люди до сих пор ставят меня в тупик, — Коннор чуть нахмурил брови, и Гэвин постарался незаметно отойти, опереться на спинку кресла. А тот уточнил: — Иногда.  
— Все, все, убедил, — Гэвин, оттолкнув кресло за свой стол и старательно обойдя Коннора по дуге, пошел к выходу. — Идем уже, знаток психологии. 

— Давно хотел спросить, детектив, можно?  
Едва выехав с парковки департамента, Коннор активировал автопилот и повернулся к Гэвину.  
Посмотрел на него очень живым, заинтересованным взглядом — совсем не как во сне, — и Гэвин быстро кивнул, даже не успев хорошенько подумать. Слишком не хотел вспоминать дурной сон здесь, в замкнутом пространстве автомобиля.

— Давай, — пожал он плечами и тут же пожалел о данном разрешении.  
— Скажите, детектив Рид, как вам живется, если вы постоянно делаете не то, что хотите?  
— Чего? — протянул Гэвин и уставился на Коннора. — Ты охренел?  
— Разве это неправда? — парировал Коннор. — Вас тяготит, что лейтенант Андерсен взялся за свою работу и теперь по факту действительно является вашим начальством. Вы помните, как он пил, а он сейчас вами распоряжается. Думаю, вас это раздражает.

Гэвин немного помолчал.  
— Не в свое дело не лезь! — сказал он с угрозой. — Еще ко мне свои переговорческие навыки он будет применять! Охренел?  
На удивление, Коннор легко рассмеялся.  
— Я думал, вы догадливее, детектив, — он выделил это «детектив» с такой легкой долей иронии, что Гэвин совсем не был уверен, не показалось ли ему, что Коннор издевается. — У меня давно нет никаких программ. А уж переговорщиком с людьми я никогда и не был. Я всегда специализировался на психологии андроидов.  
— Андроидов? — повторил Гэвин.  
— Ну а кто мог подсказать мне, где искать девиантов? Не люди же, — Коннор позволил себе усмехнуться. — Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Да ладно, ты же из запоя вытащил этого… лейтенанта Андерсена своего. Тут у нас кто только ни пытался, а ты раз, и готово!  
— Я и сам, если честно, удивлен, — ответил ему Коннор с таким недоуменным и откровенным выражением лица, что Гэвин задержал дыхание. 

Ни наяву, ни во сне он такого еще не видел. До сих пор Коннор не позволял себе такой откровенности. Не с ним.   
И Гэвин вдруг почувствовал, что проваливается. Все вокруг на миг перестало иметь хоть какое-то значение, расплылось и отдалилось. И единственно реальным был только Коннор.

— Вот и отъебись! — выдавил, словно во сне, Гэвин и под изумленным взглядом Коннора отвернулся. — Рули давай.  
— А мой вопрос…   
— Я всегда делаю то, что хочу, понял? — соврал Гэвин и разозлился еще больше на недоверчивое выражение лица. — Когда не мотаешься один по всем адресам, а работаешь в связке, и дела быстрее раскрываются, и начальство видит твой прогресс.   
— Спорно, — задумался Коннор. — Так вы капитану Фаулеру раскрытые дела сдавали лично, и ваш результат был виден сразу, а так слишком много народа. Кто что раскрыл непонятно.  
— А так все видит лейтенант. Все мои догадки, идеи, старания. Раскрываемость может быть невысокой, а лично мои успехи большими. Так понятно?   
— И не беспокоит…  
— Твой Андерсен был толковым копом, — перебил его Гэвин. — И есть. Мудила, конечно, но подлости от него можно не ждать. Так что повышение не за горами.  
— Вот как, — протянул Коннор задумчиво, а потом быстро спросил:   
— А что насчет работы вместе с андроидом? Не предел мечтаний для вас, а?   
И Гэвин усмехнулся.

— С твоими техническими возможностями и моими мозгами я буду в горячей тройке по раскрываемости, понятно? Так что смирись, детектив Коннор Эйтс, ты теперь средство для достижения моих целей.  
— О, как вы все повернули. Да, так может сработать, — и Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина оценивающе.  
А уже через минуту взгляд его смягчился и в нем проскользнуло что-то волнительное. И Гэвину моментально захотелось то ли придвинуться ближе, то ли выпрыгнуть из машины.   
Коннор медленно, словно в задумчивости, сказал:  
— И еще один личный вопрос…   
— Идет на хрен, хватит с меня твоих вопросов! — отрезал Гэвин, понимая, что его личный лимит показного равнодушия исчерпан, и следующим он может сказать, что андроид — один конкретный — его совсем не напрягает, потому что работать с ним, это мучительное и огромное удовольствие.  
И как же сдерживаться-то сложно, блядь.

Правда, судя по лицу Коннора, тот сдаваться не собирался, и спасло Гэвина только то, что они прибыли на место преступления.  
Гэвин вышел из машины и глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. Утреннее солнце скрылось за набежавшими облаками, и затянутое ими небо постепенно темнело, тучи нависали все ниже и ниже, готовые прорваться дождем.   
На звонок дверь открыли сразу, словно их ждали, и едва Гэвин с Коннором вошли в дом, как на асфальт брызнул частый мелкий дождь.

Работы у них хватало: Гэвин с хозяйкой дома успел намучиться, показания приходилось искать среди тонн словесной шелухи, и при этом держаться в рамках вежливости и приличий.  
А потом Коннор решил еще раз осмотреть место преступления. Дежурный офицер пропустил их в огороженную пристройку, где Гэвин снова залип на работающего сосредоточенного Коннора. И хорошо, что офицер был рядом, иначе Гэвин мог бы и сказать что-нибудь глупое. 

Хозяйка дома — жена убитого — не дала им так просто уйти и снова закидала вопросами и ненужными деталями, вымотав Гэвина до донышка, поэтому когда через три часа они — уставшие и загруженные информацией — выехали в департамент, ресурсов и сил на разговоры уже не было. 

Гэвин сел на пассажирское сиденье, оперся плечом на дверцу и смотрел то в окно, все в потеках холодного октябрьского дождя, то на Коннора, сосредоточенно ведущего машину.  
Его снова кольнуло острое сожаление, что все закончилось, и Гэвин не сразу разобрался, что это отголоски дурного сна.

А следом вспомнился еще один, недавний. В нем так же шел дождь, и с террасы был едва виден теряющийся в потоках воды сад. Сначала они с Коннором смотрели на частые капли, бьющие в большие прозрачные лужи на мозаичных полах. А потом вместе их убирали, гнали воду к краю босыми ногами и смеялись.  
Сраная романтика, потому что потом сон вдруг сменился, потемнел, и в свете фонарей, под дождем Коннор ехал к нему верхом на белой лошади.

Когда Гэвин проснулся, он долго ржал, как тот конь. А еще вспоминал смеющиеся глаза Коннора и то, каким он был красивым, сидя на белой зверюге.  
А потом, вспомнив маму, Гэвин полез в гугл. Белая лошадь — удача в делах, успех, все будет окей, а если вы еще и девушка — удачно выйдете замуж.

После этого Гэвин смеялся еще дольше, думая, как ему повезло, что он не девушка и ждать от Коннора предложения ему не придется. Так и состариться недолго.  
Зато тут же появилась мысль, что предложение может сделать он сам!  
Но Коннор жил с Андерсеном, работал в департаменте и свободное время проводил в Новом Иерихоне. Гэвин нутром чувствовал, что ему места в правильной, постепенно налаживающейся жизни Коннора нет. Совершенно.

И только глубоко, очень глубоко внутри он знал, что это пустые слова и следовало бы задуматься, почему он, детектив Гэвин Рид, такое лживое трусло.  
Но вникать не хотелось.

***  
До департамента они так и не доехали — за пару кварталов Коннор принял звонок, коротко согласился и круто развернул машину.  
— Что? — недовольно спросил Гэвин.  
— Свежее дело, патруль только что принял вызов о нападении, а мы рядом.  
— А ничего, что у нас и так дел выше головы? — пробубнил Гэвин, но всерьез не возмутился. Работа.

Оформить домашнее насилие и избиение было недолго, задержанного увез патруль, а едва Гэвин — промокший и злой — сел в машину, как Коннор снова мигнул желтым диодом.  
— Никаких новых дел! — рявкнул Гэвин и замахал руками. — Я замерз, блядь! — добавил он тише, но со зверским лицом. — Имей совесть, Коннор!  
Тот посмотрел сочувственно, но Андерсену все же ответил согласием:  
— Да, лейтенант, принято. Свидетелей опросим, но через час.  
Гэвин только глаза закатил и скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от дерьмового мира, но уже через пятнадцать минут изменил мнение — Коннор привез его в теплую, уютную забегаловку, в которой витали охрененные запахи.

— О, а ничего здесь, — одобрительно покивал Гэвин, прожевав первый кусок. — Удачно попалось местечко. И тебе тириум есть.  
Коннор хмыкнул.  
— Не совсем попалось, — сказал он, глядя, как Гэвин ест. — Это одно из немногих заведений из списка мест, где людей хотя бы не травят едой.  
— Из списка? — выцепил Гэвин на его взгляд главное, и Коннор почему-то смутился. — Ну, что? Колись!  
Коннор отвел глаза и долго тянул тириум, но Гэвин все так же пялился на него и ждал ответа.   
— Ничего особенного, — наконец ответил Коннор, — просто среди андроидов есть список мест с приемлемой кухней.   
— А вам-то зачем? — искренне удивился Гэвин и вытер испачканные пальцы.  
— Это чтобы, — Коннор посмотрел Гэвину в глаза, — было куда пойти с человеком. Провести время.  
— Ооо, — протянул Гэвин и откинулся на жесткую спинку диванчика. Красный кожзаменитель скрипнул под его весом. — На свидание? — он игриво подергал бровями, хотя внутри все замерло.   
А потом Гэвин подмигнул.  
Идиот.  
Наверное, это все же был нервный тик.

— Именно, — ответил Коннор. После пантомимы Гэвина он как-то успокоился и перестал мяться, выпрямил ноги под столом и коснулся Гэвина. — Андроиды часто ходят на свидания с людьми, детектив. Вы не знали?  
Гэвин напрягся — он как-то упустил, в какой момент и почему у Коннора вдруг прорезались такие интонации… провоцирующие.  
Что?

— Нам работать не пора? — трусливо буркнул он и поднялся. — Я сейчас.  
И сбежал в туалет.   
В любой другой день он как следует умылся бы холодной водой, да еще и голову намочил, но сегодня он так замерз, что обошелся приложенными к щекам мокрыми ладонями.  
Свидание. Было бы… неплохо.

К концу смены Гэвин взбунтовался и буквально пихнул Коннора в сторону пассажирского сиденья.   
— За руль не пущу, мы едем в департамент! — сказал он хрипло — весь последний час брал показания у престарелой свидетельницы убийства, и его язык уже заплетался от постоянно повторяемых вопросов.  
Уж лучше бы старушка спала по ночам, а не в окно пялилась!  
Однако Коннор стоял как скала.  
— Вы устали, — сказал он непреклонно. — За руль сяду я, — он жестом остановил возражения Гэвина, — обещаю, никаких дел, едем в департамент.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
— И больше никаких вызовов на другой конец города? Серьезно? — сарказму Гэвина не было предела.  
— Никаких, — уверил его Коннор и сел в машину.  
И Гэвин согласился, устроился на пассажирском сиденьи и молча пристегнулся. Он просто устал, а дождь все лил и лил.   
Ну и вот.

Размытые пятна света проносились за запотевшими окнами, мягко мерцали разноцветные огни светофоров, отражались в бегущих по стеклам каплях. В тепле и полумраке Гэвин пригрелся, сел удобнее и сам не заметил, как провалился в дрему.  
Ему даже приснилось что-то, только он ничего не понял и не запомнил.

— Детектив? Мы приехали, — услышал он такой приятный, дорогой голос, и открыл глаза.  
Коннор нависал над ним, был так близко, смотрел, и на его лицо белыми мазками ложился свет фонарей.  
Гэвин и сам не понял, как поднял руку и коснулся лица Коннора пальцами. Погладил и едва заметно улыбнулся от моментально наполнившего его тепла.  
— Гэвин, — сказал Коннор тихо. — У меня есть личный вопрос.

Гэвина словно отрезвило. Он отдернул руку, выпрямился и стал дергать ремень, не сразу вытащив его из карабина.  
— Ну уж нет, — сказал он, не глядя отодвинувшемуся Коннору в лицо. — От личных вопросов одни проблемы.  
— Но проблем не будет, обещаю…   
— Нет! — твердо ответил Гэвин и вышел из машины.

Дождь моментально вымочил его, и Гэвин поспешил укрыться под козырьком перед входом в департамент. И сказал, когда Коннор подошел ближе:  
— Давай как-нибудь потом. Ладно?  
По лицу Коннора было видно, что он хочет спросить, почему, но сдерживается. А потом он кивнул, и Гэвина — вот парадокс! — накрыло разочарованием.  
Дурацкий сон, дурацкий день… Дурной детектив Рид. Кажется, сегодня надо было напиться!

А потом случилось это.

***  
Гэвин, конечно, не ожидал! Даже в мыслях не держал, ни разу за всю его работу в департаменте такого не было, а тут… 

Он в опенспейс-то зашел, сунув руки глубоко в карманы и ссутулившись, и был он недовольный, уставший и злой.  
Поэтому и дернулся в первый момент, вскинулся, зло оскалившись, готовый сказать пару ласковых придуркам, орущим над ухом.  
И заткнулся, потому что эти немногочисленные, прямо скажем, орущие поздравляли с Днем рождения именно его.   
Во всяком случае это его имя было написано на бумажных флажках, расставленных на столах. А еще там были коробки с пиццей, дымящиеся стаканчики с кофе и пакеты с тириумом. И небольшой торт на его столе.   
Гэвин открыл рот в изумлении, когда несколько патрульных андроидов, а также их тесная команда детективов во главе с лейтенантом и капитаном нестройно грянула «С Днем рожденья тебя…»

— Что, блядь? — только и спросил он, оглядываясь.  
И получил пригоршню блесток в лицо от Тины.  
— Детка, ты теперь совсем взрослый, — хихикнула она. — Покатаешь меня на своей тачке?  
— С тебя деньги на бензин, — ответил Гэвин, отплевываясь, и огляделся.   
Не сказать, что смотрели на него очень уж счастливые лица, но члены его команды улыбались, и он воспрял духом.

— Если вы думали, что теперь можете сесть мне на шею, то хрен вам! — сказал он и схватил стаканчик с кофе со стола. — Но спасибо, народ! Вы реально меня спасли, на улице пиздец!  
— И тебе не болеть, — Андерсен протянул Гэвину руку. — Будь здоров, Рид, и пизди поменьше.  
— Размечтался, — закатил Гэвин глаза и ответил на пожатие.

— Давай уже, — толкнул его в бок Крис. — Жрать охота!  
И Гэвин неожиданно рассмеялся. А потом, перед тем, как задуть свечу на торте, он вдруг почти бессознательно загадал желание. Не страдал ведь такой херней лет с семи, когда понял, что эта магия не работает, а тут поди ж ты!  
Загадал и задул свечу.

Кругом зааплодировали, кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, андроиды разобрали тириум и отсалютовали ему, а потом дружно показали средний палец в ответ на его жест. Крис подошел из-за спины, тоже пожал руку.  
— Работать с тобой то еще удовольствие, конечно, — протянул он. — Я сижу рядом и многое знаю, — он дернул плечом. — Но ты хороший коп и везучий детектив.  
— Я умный детектив, — исправил его Гэвин, на что Крис только закатил глаза.  
— Да, да, умный, — сказал он и потянулся к пицце. — А теперь мне можно поесть?  
— Да на здоровье, я даже не в курсе, кто платит. Но не я!

Чуть позже, когда пицца была разобрана, а гул голосов перекрывал отдельные слова, подошел Фаулер и тонко намекнул Гэвину на скорые перемены к лучшему с усилением ответственности. Гэвин, поймав взгляд Коннора, подмигнул ему, кивнув на капитана — повышение не дремлет.  
И снова вгрызся в пиццу! Горячая, с хрустящими боками, с сыром внутри, острая и пряная, любимого сорта. Гэвин даже застонал от удовольствия, жадно радуясь, что вся коробка только на его столе, и никто больше не претендует.

Гэвин ел, запивал кофе, а когда утолил первый голод, взгляд его сам нашел Коннора, как и всегда.  
Тот сидел на столе Миллера и, улыбаясь, разговаривал с Андерсеном и Тиной. Одной ногой уперся в пол, другой медленно покачивал, и мышцы… биокомпоненты его бедра так по человечески прекрасно двигались под тканью брюк.   
Лампа светила прямо над ним, и черные волосы отсвечивали густым каштановым цветом. Тени от ресниц… Эти чертовы тени лежали на скулах, и Гэвин против своей воли вспомнил забытый уже сон.

А следом другой, самый частый и самый бессмысленный. В нем он всегда искал Коннора. Всегда в департаменте: то в допросной, то в архиве, то здесь, в опенспейсе. Ходил из угла в угол, следуя за призрачной фигурой.

Коннор мягко улыбался, Тина смеялась, Андерсен тоже.

Гэвин с отвращением посмотрел на недоеденный кусок в своей руке, бросил его в коробку и поднялся. Обошел стол Криса с другой стороны, вдоль стены добрался до дверей и вышел из опенспейса.   
На улице ветер тут же забрался под куртку, моментально выстудил все накопленное тепло, и Гэвин торопливо застегнулся до горла. За углом дуло чуть меньше, и он, встав спиной к ветру, достал сигареты и прикурил.  
Дурная привычка, давно пора было бросить, а все никак.

Гэвин затянулся, прикрыл глаза, и снова перед ним встала картина: Коннор сидит на столе и улыбается, его волосы золотятся, а на скулах лежат тени.  
«Это просто красивая картинка», — повторил себе Гэвин в который раз, и в который раз не поверил.   
Коннор был замечательным. Коннор был сильным и в чем-то наивным. Коннор был жестким, а где надо — жестоким. Коннор был удивительно мягким, когда хотел. Когда чувствовал.   
Так чувствовал Гэвин.

Сзади послышались шаги, и он безошибочно узнал ровную походку. Хотел уже рявкнуть, прикрикнуть, отвадить, но понял, что бесконечно устал бояться. Бесконечно устал перебирать сны, устал за сегодняшний день вновь и вновь переживать их расставание.  
Как глупо.

Гэвин обернулся и ясно осознал, что все его метания ерунда, и ничего не может быть глупым рядом с Коннором. Ветер хлопал полами его пиджака, волосы разметались, а галстук то и дело улетал на плечо.  
И Коннор смотрел на Гэвина, его глаза блестели в свете фонарей.  
Внутри у Гэвина всколыхнулось его забитое чувство, и он понял, что больше молчать уже просто не может. 

— Личный вопрос, Гэвин. У меня есть личный вопрос.  
— У меня тоже есть, — перехватил Гэвин инициативу. — Я вижу тебя во сне. И сегодня мы расстались. Это пиздец как тупо звучит, уж это я понимаю, но, может, начнем заново?

Коннор молчал, ветер мягко ударил Гэвина в спину, и он задрожал от холода. Именно от него.  
А потом шагнул вперед и сказал, отчаянно и смело:  
— Если ты откажешь, ничего, я уже раз это пережил, только…   
— Не откажу, — перебил его Коннор и тоже сделал шаг. — Я рад, что ты наконец решил сделать то, что тебе хочется.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Гэвин, себя не слыша.  
— Абсолютно. И лучше забудь о расставании, — Коннор протянул руку и коснулся руки Гэвина.   
А потом осторожно поднял ее, перевел взгляд и аккуратно переплел их пальцы — свои белые и бледные от холода Гэвина.   
И улыбнулся наконец только ему. Ему одному.

— Пойдем на свидание? — у Гэвина так замерзли губы, что он их почти не чувствовал — чертовски холодная осень была в этом году.  
— Пойдем, — кивнул Коннор, и у Гэвина внутри разлилось тепло только от его близости, заполняя его неодиночеством.

Это было даже не в сто раз, в тысячу раз лучше, чем во сне.  
Коннор положил горячую ладонь ему на шею, погладил пальцем щеку и прикрыл глаза, когда Гэвин едва заметно качнулся, прижимаясь к его ладони.  
— А сейчас домой, ты так замерз…   
— С тобой, — в голосе Гэвина, наверное, было что-то, и Коннор кивнул.  
— Ладно, отвезу тебя.  
— А твой личный вопрос? — вспомнил вдруг Гэвин. — Давай его сюда.  
— Мой вопрос? Ладно, — Коннор хмыкнул. — Гэвин, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
Гэвин замер. И от этого вопроса он отмахивался целый день?  
— Безусловно, — ответил он твердо. — И не раз.

И он сжал пальцы Коннора.  
И только сейчас, в этот холодный октябрьский вечер, Гэвин наконец-то узнал, как Коннор целуется.  
Наяву.


End file.
